


Hopeless(ly in love with you)

by tysroses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Confident Gay, also a caffeine addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tysroses/pseuds/tysroses
Summary: Jaemin gets Jeno wet(or Jaemin blows up the kitchen and Jeno falls even more hopelessly in love)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Hopeless(ly in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> plz enjoy this mess i wrote while i was stuck with my other fic <3

Jeno has known Jaemin for just over three years, and let’s just say, there’s never been a dull moment. 

From the time Jeno had watched him pull an all-nighter trying to finish his 2000 word english essay; only for the freshly printed manuscript to come to an unsightly end due to clumsiness and coffee. All the way to getting a call from him at 3am begging to be picked up; the front wheel of his bike had fallen off when Jaemin had decided to try and do a wheelie -in the middle of the night. 

Jeno had truly come to expect it all.

Since the first day of college when Jaemin had come barrelling into his life -quite literally barrelling, as Jaemin had crashed into Jeno, spilling both his large pile of books and the boiling hot contents of his starbucks cup all over him- he’d always been quite happy to pick up the pieces. 

Which brings us to today.

Jeno sits in the open plan living room of their shared apartment; they’d moved in together shortly into their second year. It's a beautiful day, all blue skies and perfectly fluffy clouds tossed around by a mild April breeze. 

He shifts in his seat on the sofa, adjusting his glasses slightly, before settling down again. It feels cozy today, just a lazy Sunday where he can sit and read and forget about the trauma that is writing college essays. 

Jaemin isn’t up yet. 

If he’s honest, Jeno knows his roommate most likely won’t get up until at least midday with it being a weekend. And in reality, Jeno thinks the other needs a full 12 hours rest after surviving the week on caffeine alone. He’s like a hyperactive little puppy hopped up on crack: hopelessly adorable, but a bit much nonetheless. 

Enjoying the amicable peace of his (temporarily) Jaemin-void morning, Jeno turns his attention back to his book. 

The frayed binding tickles his skin, brushing against his palms as he turns another page. The paper may be slightly discoloured from years of abuse, but he hardly cares as he knows he’s about to reach his favourite part yet again.

He begins to read the new page, knowing Alex is seconds away from confessing his undying love for Henry, just as an ungodly sound echoes through the apartment.

Jeno can’t help but roll his eyes as he folds the paper and places the book on the coffee table in front of him. Judging by the considerable thump that reached his ears only seconds prior, he can only assume Jaemin has fallen out of bed; he takes the dramatic moaning that follows as an affirmation. 

“Minnie?” Jeno calls when he hears no movement after a few seconds. 

“Are you ok in there? Need me to come carry you?” he tacks on in his usual unbothered tone; although he is actually quite scared that Jaemin might take him up on his offer.

An utterly pathetic whine is his only answer, so he sits back and relaxes a little. Jaemin is obviously not dead or fatally injured, so Jeno figures he’ll be able to walk the small distance from his bedroom to the sofas without his help.

Infact, it only takes a few seconds for him to hear soft footsteps creeping up behind him; shortly followed by the god awful creaking of the loose floorboard just outside the lounge entrance. His lips pull into a fond smile, as he feels the disaster that is Na Jaemin approaching.

“Just had to make an entrance didn’t you? It really was so peaceful until you woke up.” Jeno quips when he feels warm arms wrap around him from behind.

“Oh darling! I soooo appreciate your concern for me, but don’t you worry your pretty little head! I’m just _fine_ , thank you.” Jaemin gushes in perhaps _the_ _most_ sarcastic tone he’s ever heard before reaching down to squish Jeno’s cheeks; making the other blush ever so slightly and roll his eyes.

A small dip in the cushions and a creak of old springs is Jeno’s only warning, before Jaemin’s body lands next to him.

Innocently, the younger rests his head on Jeno’s shoulder as he curls into his space, making a show of batting his eyelids before extending his cool hand to lace their fingers together. Jeno can’t help but smile at how clingy he is. It really is adorable. It’s one of the many things that make this disaster of a person so very easy to love... 

...in a bro way.

He doesn’t _love_ love Na Jaemin or anything. No. That would be ridiculous. Hahahhahah. He simply…. alright ok whatever he feels definitely can’t be prefaced by ‘simply’.

He’s just very annoying ok? …..but like, in a cute way that makes him feel all warm and gooey and like he wants to kiss his stupid face.

Ok nope.

God, to say how frequently he complains about Jaemin and how he drives him up the wall, he really is absolutely, pathetically, wrapped around the little finger of that caffeine fuelled mess. What has his life actually come to? 

Shaking his head a little, he resigns himself to simply sitting there and trying not to think too much about why he’s leaning into the other's touch so freely, as said caffeine addict strokes gentle circles into the back of his hand. Jeno thinks he loves and hates it in equal amounts.

Sighing, he lays his cheek on Jaemin’s hair, nuzzling his nose slightly into the freshly dyed blue strands. If Jeno feels the small smile pressed into his neck, he pretends he doesn’t notice it. 

They stay like that for far too long, basking in the kind of comfortable silence you can only get from a close friend or family member. At one point, Jeno even thinks Jaemin might have managed to fall back asleep. The blue haired boy leans his full weight on him, breath slow and steady against Jeno’s neck. Each little puff sends an embarrassing tingle down his spine, making his face feel hot despite the cool breeze coasting through the lounge. 

It’s just as Jaemin rubs his nose into the space between Jeno’s shoulder blade and clavicle, he finally decides he really can’t do this anymore. Jaemin is far too close and looks far too cute and it’s making him think about things that he really does not want to think about right now.

And so, he clears his throat. The croaky sound that comes out is slightly mortifying, but still he powers on.

“Um, Jaem, do you want some breakfast?” he all but whispers.

He swears his heart almost stops dead when Jaemin looks up at him, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He has a ridiculous sort of half-awake smile on his face, making his nose scrunch up and eyes crinkle in the corners. 

Jeno feels him hum lowly into the skin of his neck, as Jaemin turns his body away from the light streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows. 

“I was sleepingggg,” Jaemin pouts without changing his position, letting his lips brush the sensitive skin near Jeno’s jaw. 

He is seriously about ready to die. 

Clearing his throat yet again (and of course being greeted by yet another severely humiliating sound), Jeno uses the change of position to bring his other hand up to Jaemin’s hair and brush the mussed strands from the others forehead. 

“It’s almost half twelve, we should really eat something.” Jeno almost whispers; his voice seems to have deserted him at present. 

“Haven’t you already eaten?” Jaemin asks, finally removing his face from Jeno’s neck so he can look him in the eyes.

Sheepishly, Jeno smiles and scratches the back of his head, trying desperately to distract him from the pink beginning to dust his cheeks. “....I decided to wait for you,” he half chokes out. 

What is happening to him?

Jaemin only smiles wider at the other’s words, eyes now clear of sleep and sparkling in their usual troublesome way. There’s a strange sort of determination framing his face, making him jut out his chin and causing a slightly evil smile to overcome his features. 

“How about I make us breakfast?” 

“You have to be joking.” Jeno snorts, mentally recounting the number of failed cooking attempts Nana has been a part of; he gives up when he gets to 20.

“Nono I’m not a child, I can handle myself. Just let me make you fooood!” 

It’s a weak argument. Pretty pathetic in fact. But at that moment, Jeno is overcome with just how infant-like his friend is able to look. An adorable pout is taking over his face and he looks about ready to start stamping his feet on the floor in a mini tantrum. Jeno has half a mind to coo and squish his cheeks, but then again, he doesn’t plan on losing any fingers today.

“Minnie, can I really trust you in the kitchen? Do we really want a rehash of the chocolate cake incident?” 

“That was ONE time! And besides it wasn’t even that bad.” 

“Minnie, it was even on the ceiling…”

“Yes and? As I recall, it still tasted pretty goddamn good.”

Jeno can’t help but roll his eyes. He can’t really disagree, the chunk that Jaemin had force fed him from what he salvaged was actually pretty good. But still, he was left finding cake crumbs in random corners of the kitchen for months after.

Jaemin must have sensed Jeno’s inner conflict, because as soon as he’s zoning back into the room, the younger is staring into his actual soul with the most mind numbingly cute puppy dog eyes anyone has ever seen. That must be illegal. How could Jeno be expected to say no to that? 

Is this a bad decision? Yes. Can he deny Jaemin right now? That would be a hard no.

“Fine. You can cook breakfast if you really want to.” Jeno sighs, resigning himself to cleaning up whatever horrific mess Jaemin is sure to make.

“Awwww thank you Nono! You’re the best!”

*

It’s been a good 30 minutes, and not a single thing has gone wrong yet.

Now, Jeno isn’t one to want to tempt fate, but Jaemin actually seems to almost know what he’s doing. At present, he stands over the stove, frying pan full of sausages and bacon in one hand, the other brandishing a greasy spatula. A mint green apron is looped loosely around his waist and his hair is pushed haphazardly off his face; resulting in it sticking up at various angry looking angles.

He sweeps around the kitchen at a dizzying pace, barely stopping to catch his breath between sprinkling salt and turning the sizzling meat. The counter in front of them is both a patchwork of spices and seasoning, all uncapped and some spilling onto the white marble surface beneath them.

But by far the best part of it all, is the smile that lights up the younger's face; true and unguarded. It even seems to wipe away the dark circles from under his tired eyes.

It might be stupid, but as Jeno watches from atop the kitchen island (he’s been banned from the actual kitchen for “interfering”), he feels a sticky warm feeling swelling inside him. It’s something akin to honey, or maybe maple syrup, spreading over warm american style pancakes. Thick and sickly-sweet, clogging up his senses in the best way possible. 

He hates how Jaemin can make him feel like this; all soft and mushy and like he’s an ice cream ready to melt. It’s actually a little terrifying, seeing just how much power the younger boy has over him. He hates how it makes him admit it all to himself. 

I mean of course he’s aware. 

Jaemin has always been like a magnet to him. Pulling him in, daring him to get closer. He’s never been able to resist. After all, he’s always loved challenges. Just how hard could it be to get lost in the deep brown of this pretty boy's eyes? Well, at present he’s been shipwrecked there for just over three years and counting. 

Na Jaemin is truly an enigma. A disastrous enigma he just can’t escape.

He’s quite sure that most sane people would have had enough of Nana’s shit long ago. They probably would have tapped out the fourth time they were awoken at 3:37 am for a “morning coffee run”, or perhaps Jaemin’s late night karaoke sessions would have been the last straw? 

But not Jeno. Jeno is trapped. 

And honestly? He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Maybe it’s the fact that Jaemin always laughs too loud at his own stupid jokes. Or maybe it’s the way he always bears that stupid giddy smile. And Jeno has to admit, he can’t complain about the way Jaemin sometimes crawls into his bed at one in the morning and wraps himself in his arms. Or the sweet cheek kisses he feels ghosting over his skin when the other thinks he’s asleep. 

When he thinks about it that way, there’s a lot of things making him stay. 

So many small reasons, all leading to that same terrifying conclusion. _Those_ eight letters that strike more fear into Jeno than his algebra midterm. He’s spent the past two years running from it and like hell is he gonna let this lazy Sunday snapshot of domestic bliss be the thing that lets it catch up to him.

With his mind racing and his heart not far behind, Jeno finds himself back in their white tiled kitchen once again. 

It doesn’t seem like Jaemin noticed his absence; as he’s busy pulling a steaming bowl of something or other out of the microwave. The sight instantly calms Jeno, as he once again relaxes into the cool white stone top of the island. Leaning back on his hands, he lets out a wistful sigh.

“Minnie, I don’t wanna rush you cause… ya know… you’re actually doing a pretty decent job for once, but I think I’m actually about to waste away over here.”

Now it’s Jaemin’s turn to let out a sigh; his is significantly more impatient than Jeno’s had been. 

“Just give me five minutes to sort out this-“

Jaemin is cut off by a deafening bang echoing through the small apartment. 

A particularly unmanly shriek escapes Jeno’s throat as he finds himself jumping backwards; and as a result losing his balance. Clutching both hands to his heart in shock, he almost falls straight off his perch on the stone slab. 

Everything goes deadly silent for a moment then, and even Jeno pauses in attempting to right himself for fear of breaking it. 

All he hears is his own slow breathing, out and in.

A few seconds pass and Jeno feels as if the air itself is becoming heavy. Just as he is about to break the silence, a high pitched trill of border-line manic laughter spills into the room. Jeno can’t even try to mask his confusion as he sits bolt upright again.

Just a few meters in front of him, Na Jaemin stands: bowl in one hand, metal fork in the other, nearly doubled over, laughing in the way that leaves you with tears streaming down your face.

“Jaem, what the hell happened? Are you ok?” Jeno suddenly panics as he jumps from his place on the island table. 

Within a few strides he’s stood next to Jaemin, attempting to uncurl him where he's comply caving in on himself, still shaking with giggles.

“Nono I’m fine i just- the eggs they just-“ At that moment, Jaemin is finally able to compose himself just enough to stand up again and face Jeno. 

He instantly sees what happened.

Jaemin’s face is littered with tiny pieces of what he can only assume is scrambled egg. Larger chunks cling to his hair and clothes and messy splotches spread across the floor, almost reaching into the living room.

Letting out his own small chuckle of relief, Jeno takes the bowl from the other’s hands; he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Jaemin dropped it any second with the way he’s still laughing. Quickly, he placed it on the side, dropping the fork Jaemin had been waving around next to it.

Turning his attention back to the boy in front of him, he can’t help but smile at the still laughing, egg covered mess. Tentatively, he reaches out a hand, placing it on Jaemins cheek and wiping away some of the larger pieces with his thumb. He can feel the skin beneath his fingers burn, as the giggles dwindle and they’re left staring in silence. 

It’s moments like these he hates the most. When he can see straight into the night sky of Jaemin’s eyes. In the depths, he watches all the emotions the other keeps hidden, swimming and clashing together, fighting to be heard.

Jaemin must see straight into his soul too. He must be able to read his darkest secrets like the pages of a book.

And that’s terrifying.

But it’s also moments like this, when he thinks he sees his longing reflected in the darkest corners of those oceans across from him. And it makes him think, maybe, just maybe he could feel the same. There’s always that tiny possibility. 

If he weren’t such a coward, he’d follow his instincts. He’d let his eyes close and meet those pretty pink lips half way in a kiss. He’d smile and laugh and joke about how Jaemin tastes like coffee and sunshine. He’d stop running from his heart, too terrified of rejection to take a chance even when it’s screaming in his face. 

But he is a coward. 

So he looks away.

He coughs awkwardly, stalling as he desperately tries to find his words.

“Um, Jaemin… You should probably take a shower. I- I can clean up and finish this off.”

For a moment, it looks like Jaemin’s going to protest. Like he’s going to say something. Jeno is still close enough to see the unspoken words dancing behind his eyes, and he hopes to god that Jaemin is less of a pussy than him. 

But then he’s turning. Mumbling an “ok” and heading straight for the bathroom.

Jeno might just punch himself. 

*

Twenty minutes pass before Jeno hears the water shut off. The quiet humming of the shower had provided a welcome distraction from his self loathing, but now the silence it leaves in its wake is suffocating at best. 

Pulling on his best smile (the one that turns his eyes into twin crescents), he continues plating the food. He can feel his heart beating slightly erratically in his chest, but he does his best to ignore it as he slides the new eggs into the ensemble.

Standing back to admire his work, he almost screams when he hits a large wet mass behind him. 

Instinctively, he jumps away, almost hitting the kitchen counter and upturning the newly prepared breakfast as he goes. This being his second near heart attack of the day, he takes a minute to catch his breath before turning towards the offending object.

Jeno really wishes he hadn't looked. If only he could turn back time and just do, well… anything else, he definitely would. The universe must have a serious bone to pick with him if it thinks this is fair game. 

Coughing awkwardly, while silently willing his burning cheeks to fade, he raised his gaze a second time; to check if what he’d seen was actually real more than anything else. 

…..yeah, that was why.

Sure enough, he was yet again greeted by miles of perfect creamy skin, only interrupted by a small towel slung careless over the hip bones. 

Jeno is going to malfunction.

In all the years they’ve lived together, Jaemin has never walked around in anything less than a t-shirt and shorts. And sure, maybe Jeno caught the occasional glimpse of him shirtless, when he happened to walk by Jaemin’s room while he’s changing, but this….. this was another level.

He can actually see the water droplets falling from the younger's blue hair, as they land on his broad shoulders, before sliding down his chest.

Jeno, honest to God, has no idea what to do.

Pathetically, he clears his throat. “Oh, Jaemin, I- I didn’t hear you come in…. are you, um, gonna put some clothes on?”

Jeno was definitely going to slap himself now, cause what the fuck was that? 

Jaemin only smiles. Actually, Jeno’s not even sure if you could call it a smile. It was definitely heading more into smirk territory with the way his lips curled lazily.

“Can’t be bothered,” he hums, smiling wider as he sees the way Jeno watches his lips. 

Innocently, the blue haired boy takes a step forward.

Jeno’s breath hitches in his throat as he stands pressed to the counter, unable to move.

“But you’re, uh, dripping… water, on the floor.” He just about manages before Jaemin is crowding into his space.

“Lee Jeno,” he lilts, bringing his cold and still water slick hand up to the older’s black hair. “I’ve waited for too long. Believe me, I’ve had faith. And honestly, I really thought you might finally do something earlier. But no. Nothing. So I’ve finally had enough. I'm taking matters into my own hands. Ok?”

Jeno has no words right now. Infact, he thinks he might have even forgotten what language he speaks, as he stares into Jaemin’s eyes, seeing the utter determination there. 

Having no clue what question he was even just asked, he nods his head slowly; desperately trying to think through the tingles Jaemin’s fingers in his hair send racing through his body.

He guesses that’s the correct answer, as Jaemin smiles up at him bashfully. 

“Great.” he says, taking a step back and straightening his stance; Jeno pretends not to be distracted by the way he can see the other’s stomach muscles pull taut.

“Jeno, I would start by saying I’m sure you know how I feel about you by now, but honestly, I think you could actually be stupid enough to have not realised.” He pauses there, probably waiting for Jeno to confirm. However, Jeno is currently very busy floundering like some sort of dying goldfish. 

“WHAT?! You’re doing this now? While you’re only wearing a towel?!” Jeno manages to force out, his shell shocked expression making the blue haired boy laugh.

“Yes, yes I am. And you’re gonna stand there and listen to me, cause I deserve it after waiting 2 years for your sorry ass to confess to me.” he gives back, a pleased smirk on his face throughout.

Jeno shuts up at that.

“Wait hold on you KNEW?” he practically squeaks, his cheeks once again blushing furiously.

“Jeno, you’re really not slick, you know? As if you think I wouldn't notice how much you like cuddling with me, or how you get all shy when I stare at you. Not to mention all the shit you put up with. I mean, what normal person would drive me to Starbucks at 4 am multiple times and not throw me in a ditch afterwards? Do you think I’m stupid or something?” Jaemin laughs.

Jeno can only stare. 

His best kept secret. The things he’s been running from for years. It’s gone. Jaemin knows. Jaemin knows and he hasn’t left screaming.

Wait.

He couldn’t possibly.

There’s now way Na Jaemin could actually like him back right? 

I mean sure, he’s looked into Jaemin’s eyes before and wished the longing he saw there was for him. But, that was just a dream. It couldn’t be real could it?

It’s then that Jeno’s brain finally manages to catch up.

“Wait, so you _wanted_ me to confess to you?” he finally asks, heart thumping in his ears.

“JENO, DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE STOOD HERE IN A TOWEL CONFESSING MY FEELINGS IF I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO?”

“.....no?”

“For fucks sake, just come here oh my God!”

Jeno can see stars. Tiny little specks of light, dancing in the backs of his eyelids as they slowly fall closed. He lets the shock melt away, swiftly being replaced by that same sickly sweet feeling, clogging his senses. At this point, he’s not even sure if he’s still breathing, but it doesn’t matter. He would gladly die knowing the last thing he tasted, was the spearmint toothpaste still clinging to Jaemin’s lips.

Sliding his own warm hands to the back of the other’s neck, Jeno deepens the kiss, pressing himself impossibly closer. 

Jaemin however, clearly wasn’t expecting the change of position, so stumbles backwards a few steps. Naturally, his arms reach to wrap around Jeno’s waist to catch his balance, but all that does is send them both toppling over; landing with a hard thud on the tiled floor.

“Ok that was not how that was supposed to go…” Jaemin sighs from where he’s pinned underneath Jeno’s sprawled out body.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” the older responds, attempting to gather his limbs so he can stop crushing Jaemin beneath him. However, the other boy just lets out an airy laugh as he clasps Jeno’s arms, forcing him to stop.

“I never actually asked you.” He says into the non-existent space between them. Jeno just hums in response.

“Jeno,” he turns the other’s face to look at him, “since I’m guessing you’re not gonna ask, I’ll just do it myself.”

Jeno looks back, confusion clear on his face.

“Lee Jeno, you stupid, oblivious fool, will you be my boyfriend?”

For about the thirtieth time today, Jeno is left speechless at the hands of the boy splayed out in front of him. And it’s then he realises, it really is everything from the way he laughs at his own stupid jokes, to the giddy grin he near constantly bears. All those little things, adding up to those scary eight letters.

And how does he feel about Na Jaemin? 

_I_ _love_ _you_.

He loves him.

No need to hide it anymore.

So, he looks down into those big black eyes, watching the longing and hope and fear all mingle together into a sea of stars.

A shy smile overtakes his face as he whispers those precious words into the silence of the room. 

“Yes Jaemin, I would love to be your boyfriend.”

~ _fin_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my [beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopeeatscds) ur sexc  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tysroses)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/taeyongieluvsu)


End file.
